


Teeth

by ObakeAri



Series: Sidlink Shenanigans [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, GET IT, LET THESE NERDS BE HAPPY, M/M, Sidon also is great with kids, Sidon also worries more about Link than he does his own injuries, Sidon is a goon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuz Sidon gets his teeth knocked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObakeAri/pseuds/ObakeAri
Summary: After Link accidentally injures Sidon in a sparring match, he is so distraught from the mistake that he runs off. When Sidon tries to chase after him and console him, however, he doesn't fully realize just how ridiculous his injury is.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Oh good, my first contribution to the Zelda fandom ever is complete and utter trash. This is exactly how I wish to live my life. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if this fic is explicitly Sidlink..but it's still pretty damn cute and you can read it however you wish. I'm pleased. 
> 
> *throws this at you* LET THERE BE FLUFF!! AHAHAHA!

The sun rays danced across the surface of the river leading to Zora’s domain, casting a light upon the region of Lanayru that must have been blessed by the goddesses themselves. It was the light cast on days like this that brought joy to all the Zora who lived there.

All...except for one Zora who was too busy trying to console one very distressed Hylian.

“Liiink! It’s alright, I swear it!” the Zora prince called out, chasing after the Hylian champion. 

Link was always silent, having been mute for most of his life, so Sidon didn’t expect any verbal response from him. However, he acted as if he hadn’t heard Sidon’s plea altogether; no flick of his pointed ears, no meager head turn to look back as he continued to run from the prince, he didn’t even try to throw a haphazard sign to communicate his distress as he ran.

The day certainly didn’t start out like this. 

“Link please!” Prince Sidon called out, too distressed to really notice how he had quickly developed a bad lisp since Link had caught him in the jaw during their sparring match. 

And really, it wasn’t like Link hadn’t hit him harder than that before. 

It was just...he had never been hit at such an angle that knocked out several teeth before. 

And blood.

Link might have knocked out more teeth that Sidon accidentally swallowed without noticing, actually.

Sidon couldn’t be sure. 

He really didn’t know. 

For all he knew he was bleeding profusely from every orifice near his face and he just wasn’t paying attention enough to notice.

That would actually explain the look of shock that was almost immediately replaced with profuse apologies and distressed stimming that ultimately led to Link storming off like he was. 

“ _ Liiiiink _ !” Sidon pleaded again, but as he reached the courtyard, it had occurred to the prince that he had lost track of the Hylian altogether. 

He did, however, run into a princess. 

“Oh! Zelda!” Sidon called out, catching both himself and Princess Zelda off guard by the severe lisp that rolled off of his tongue when he pronounced her name. 

“Prince Sidon!” Zelda yelped, her blue eyes glistening with worry, “What happened!?”

“I’m alright,” Sidon sighed, placing his hands on his hips, “Link merely caught me in the jaw and knocked a few teeth out and I imagine he feels guilty about it. But no harm done! We Zora are capable of regrowing out teeth easily after injuries like that!”

Sidon had attempted to dismiss the heinous mispronunciation of certain words by flashing his signature grin at the Hylian princess, but his stance caused Zelda to jump slightly before her face twisted and she broke out into uncontrollable laughter altogether. 

“I say, Princess, what is the matter?” Sidon found himself asking, feeling completely befuddled by her reaction. 

“I’m sorry!” Zelda wheezed, doubling over and having to brace against her horse to keep from falling. “I’m sorry! It’s just! Your  _ teeth _ !”

“Well, I know I knocked a few out…” Sidon found himself scratching at the side of his large brow in confusion, but glancing at his reflection in the glass doorway to his side answered his question. 

Link did a little more than just hit him hard in the jaw. 

Sidon looked absolutely horrible. The side of his cheek was swollen, visibly larger than the other side of his face, and dark purples splotched the side of his face and jawline underneath pale white skin. And when he opened his mouth…

Goddess above, the blood draining from his gums made him look like a shark after a meal. And the lack of top teeth altogether made him look like either a newborn or an overzealous child that was just told that the fairies leave one rupee for every healthy baby-tooth that falls out of their mouth.

The juxtaposition certainly did create...an interesting image for the proud Zora prince. 

“Oh dear,” Sidon exclaimed. 

No wonder Link was upset. 

Oh dear.

“LIIIIIIINK!” Sidon found himself crying out, sliding past Zelda and not finding time to apologize to her for his rudeness before he sprinted down the halls and every which way until he finally found Link sitting by Mipha’s statue. The prince’s cries may have echoed through the entire domain and he may have caused every Zora to turn their head in complete and utter confusion at the sight of their prince who had obviously not evolved to be an efficient runner nevertheless stumbling clumsily on his short legs in a sad attempt to sprint while he screamed almost incoherently in search for the Hylian champion. 

On any normal day, Sidon would have attempted to have more dignity than this. And even then he didn’t act nearly as dignified as Muzu would have preferred (though it’s wasn’t like Sidon had much of a choice in order to make up for his intimidating size if he didn’t want to come off as intimidating to his subjects), so he wasn’t sure how much he was losing in that moment. 

Frankly, he didn’t care. Dignity wasn’t quite something in the forefront of the Zora’s mind when Link was upset.

“Link! Oh thank goodness!” Sidon heaved, nearly face planting as he came to a stop and knelt down beside the Hylian. “I’m okay! I promise!” 

Furiously, Link shot his head up and snapped his two first fingers and his thumb together in an aggressive “NO!” 

Sidon recoiled and held his hands up, as if the exaggeration in Link’s sign language rang out at an equally intimidating volume. 

“Link,” Sidon frowned, suddenly realizing how painful any flexion of muscle in the side of his face was becoming. 

“I hurt you,” Link signed, looking away. “Very badly.”

“Link, we Zora lose our teeth all the time,” Sidon said, concentrating hard on pronouncing any ‘s’ sounds correctly. “It’s no more than any other scrape that comes from our sparring. It just looks more gruesome because you hit my face. Which I must admit is really impressive considering your height.”

Link squinted his eyes, not seeming to believe the prince. Carefully, he lifted his hands and elaborated, “But you look like shit.”

Sidon felt his upper lip curl instinctually at the remark, and he pressed his lower lip to the upper to conceal the lack of teeth he could bare in indignation. 

“Well you’re not wrong,” Sidon sat back on his knees, his tail whipping slightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Link pressed his fist to his chest with his apology, looking down. “I overreacted.”

“Hey now,” Sidon gave a small smile. “I’ve taken harder hits. And I do look pretty bad.”

Link gave a chuckle, glancing at the statue behind him before he gave a sad smile in return and replied, “Mipha would’ve been so upset.”

Chuckling at that, Sidon glanced up to meet the gaze of his sister’s memory. 

Oh, how there were days when Sidon was so overwhelmed with grief that he could hardly stand. But with Link (though his gradually returning memories were often met with overwhelming sorrow) those difficult days were easier with someone to lean against. 

And more recently, Sidon found himself able to smile every time he gazed upon his beautiful sister, and felt more fondness than despair when he thought of her. 

“Mipha would have blamed me for my recklessness more than she would have blamed you,” Sidon chuckled. “After all, I am the one that dropped my guard.” 

Link laughed again, slowly starting to cheer up. Feeling more at ease, Sidon sat fully, leaning back against his hands as the two chatted, and slowly the predicament from earlier. 

Until the school children passed by.

“Laflat, what happened to Prince Sidon?” one child shouted from the back of the group to their teacher. The Zora woman yelped and failed to conceal her alarm when she glanced over at the prince. Sidon was quick to smile and raise his hand in a greeting to the group. 

“Oh, I just got caught in the jaw during a sparring match, dear ones!” Sidon explained, grinning as one of the children skipped up to him, holding something in her hand. 

“I lost a tooth too!” she announced, opening her palm to reveal a sharp pearly tooth. “How many rupees will you get from the fairies tonight, Prince?”

Unable to contain his laughter, Sidon lifted the child onto his lap as he said, “More than I am able to count, dear one.”

The girl giggled, grinning widely to show off the gap in her smile, “Does this mean we match?”

“It sure does!” Sidon announced, paying no mind to the laughing Hylian behind him. As soon as he made the statement, several more children ran up to the prince to Laflat’s amusement, proclaiming that they had also lost teeth and wanted to match with their prince. Somehow the entire class had eventually scrambled their way onto Sidon’s lap, chattering endlessly and comparing many war stories against stubborn baby teeth that would not come out to make way for their first adult sets until the clicking noise of a Sheikah slate caught them all off guard.

Sidon snapped his head to the side, glancing at Link who wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he was holding the slate up to face the group of Zoras before him. 

“Did you just take a picture?” Sidon asked. 

Link shrugged, signing something with one hand that the prince couldn’t fully catch with a heap of children on his lap blocking his view.

Regardless of what Link had said, before Prince Sidon could make some sort of retort, he immediately had a school of children shouting at Link to take their toothless pictures with the prince. And before he could make any movement, one zora girl climbed on his back, reaching her small hands to grip the corners of his mouth and pulling his lips back in a forced smile while Link snapped several photos. 

Once it occurred to the prince what was happening, he was beside himself in his own laughter, plucking the little girl off of his back so he could hold her more securely in his arms and smiling on his own accord so the children could have a full set of photos to remember the day their prince supposedly won the most rupees from the tooth fairies. Once Laflat had finally recollected all the children and calmed them down from the complete and utter chaos that Sidon always managed to cause for her class no matter how many times he tried to keep from distracting them all, they left and left Link and Sidon to themselves once more. 

Sidon chuckled as he waved the stragglers of the class off before he turned to find a bemused Link beside him.

And goodness, the change was quite welcome after his earlier panic. 

“What?” Sidon asked. 

Link merely held his hand up to his chin and swiped two fingers down, looking awfully smug as he did so. 

Huffing to himself, Sidon crossed his arms and spat, “I am a proud Zora prince and protector of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta! I don’t think ‘cute’ is the word that one would use to describe me!”

The sound of Link’s cackling in response prompted Sidon to look back to the Hylian just in time to see him sign, “Well, at least your future heir will be happy.”

That threw the Zora off guard, frowning as he asked, “How do you mean?”

“I mean,” Link started, “Seeing you with those kids. You’ll be a great dad one day, you know?”

“Oh,” Sidon’s voice sounded small and far away in his own ears. “Well. That is quite the comforting thought to know. Thank you.”

Link heaved a sigh, chuckling as he rose back to his feet and standing at a height that was only barely above eye level with Sidon’s sitting form. “I’m sorry for hitting you so hard. And reacting how I did.”

“That’s alright, Link,” Sidon smiled at the Hylian. “Injuries are bound to happen during training.”

“The bleeding stopped,” Link commented. Sidon scoffed playfully at that before standing.

“Well, that is also comforting to know,” he nodded. “I suppose we should go greet Princess Zelda now though, I’m certain that we’ve both done her a fright with our outbursts.”

Link smirked back at Sidon, clapping a firm hand against the Zora’s forearm before the two returned to the princess, and had it not been for the gaping holes left behind by his teeth and the steadily growing ache in his jaw, the prince would not have been able to contain his smile as he felt the sun dancing along his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> expect much more with these goons. So much more.


End file.
